The Telephone
by EarlsKurlzz
Summary: Due to the servants being their usual selves Ceil needs a new telephone. However this telephone comes with a price... (You'll need to read to find out!) Warning: Might drive you insane.


**Wow, literally I have not written a story on here for at least a year, maybe even longer. However, I am back once again. Btw this will be my first attempt to write a Black Butler story so feel free to criticize. Enjoy!**

* * *

"Would you mind explaining me what exactly happened?" Ciel said in a calm, yet stern, voice as he looked down at his servants asking for an exclamation as to why the telephone that was sitting on his desk was burnt to a crisp.

"We're so sorry master!" Finny began clasping his hands together for forgiveness.

"We didn't mean it!" Mey-Rin said in an identical position to Finny's.

"It was the mangy dog I swear!" Baldroy concluded trying to make up an excuse.

From outside Ciel's window Pluto was peering in giving Bardroy a dirty look, growled menacingly at him, then abruptly left.

Ciel sighed and rubbed his temples, "Just go back and do your jobs, and try to not be completely useless at them for once."

Simultaneously the three of them perked up hearing that they were not fires, "YES YOUNG MASTER!" They all said in unison and left to attend to their duties, hopeful not to screw up again. Which was very unlikely, but that didn't mean they wouldn't try. After all, they must obey their young master.

Ciel slumped back in his chair, "Sebastian." He lazily called out.

Not a second later his butler who was clad in black arrived with a cart full of goodies, plus his tea, "Today we have Earl Gray tea, to the side biscuits with jelly, black berry to be exact."

Ciel took a biscuit and put a hefty amount of jelly and ate it messily ate it. Sebastian held back a chuckle at the sight and wiped some jelly that got smeared on the corner of his mouth like a mother would with her two year old, "Already stressing out master?"

Ceil sneered at his butlers teasing voice, "The three idiots have destroyed the telephone and now I need a new one."

"Is that all master?" Sebastian picked up the now burnt telephone and threw it in the trash, "There we go, now if you'll excuse me I saw retrieve a new one." He bowed politely and left the young Earl to his biscuits and tea.

xXxXx

As Sebastian promised, he got a new telephone and set it in his office. It looked much better than the new one, it was a shiny red color with gold detail, only the finest for his young Lord.

Afterwards the day was filled with paper work, paper work, and yes, paper work. Ciel found himself dozing off once or twice as he scanned over the seemingly endless pile of white sheets with a full page of words on it. He found himself nodding off again when the phone went off, making him fully alert.

"Hello?" He said picking up the phone. "Hello?" He asked again, louder this time, as there was no sound that came out. He settled it back down figuring it was just because it was new, then got back to his mountain of paper... perhaps a quick nap wouldn't hurt.

xXxXx

"Master?" Sebastian said before he opened the door, "Master it's time for-" He stopped mid-sentence seeing his Lord, head on his desk, snoring lightly, "Bed." He finished sighing and scooping him up in his arms, "Honestly what am I to do with you?" He smoothly carried him to his room, carefully put him in his sleeping attire and tucked him in, "Goodnight, my young Lord." He said before exiting his room to prepare for tomorrow.

The next morning there seemed to be more paper work than yesterday. At least from Ciel's perspective as he sipped his herbal tea.

"I shall take my leave my Lord," Sebastian bowed, "And please try not to fall asleep this time." He said teasingly before walking out the door.

"Shut up!" Ciel yelled out hearing his butler chuckle down the hall. He sighed and started filling out his paper work in the same manner as yesterday. As he was on his third piece of paper the phone rang.

"Hello?" Just like yesterday there was no sound that came out. Ciel scoffed putting it back in place, "Bloody useless phone, honestly I think the burnt one would have worked better." Only five minutes later the phone rang again, "I swear if this is some sort of prank-" He stopped his ramble as he heard music come through, and then a song came on...

 _We're no strangers to love_

 _You know the rules and so do I_

 _A full commitment's what I'm thinking of_

 _You wouldn't get this from any other guy_

 _I just wanna tell you how I'm feeling_

 _Gotta make you understand_

"What the hell?!" He dropped it while the song continued.

 _Never gonna give you up_

 _Never gonna let you down_

 _Never gonna run around, and desert you_

 _Never gonna make you cry_

 _Never gonna say goodbye_

 _Never gonna tell a lie and hurt you_

"Oh no not again!" Finny appeared with his hands over his head and ran out like a lunatic.

"Wait, what?" Suddenly Mey-Rin ran in and pulled the telephone from the cord.

"This is exactly what happened with the last one, it wouldn't stop playing this annoying song, no it wouldn't." Than Baldroy came inside with a flame thrower.

"Is that damn piece of machinery playing that stupid song again?!" He said waving around his flaming weapon.

"Is setting stuff on fire your answer to everything?" Sebastian came in out of no where nearly scaring the dickens out of Bardroy, "Now what is the meaning of all this madness?"

"Take a listen for yourself." Ciel said plugging the cord to the telephone back in.

"NOOOOOOO!" Baldroy and Mey-Rin ran out immediately as the song kept going.

 _We've known each other for so long_

 _Your heart's been aching but_

 _You're too shy to say it_

 _Inside we both know what's been going on_

 _We know the game and we're gonna play it_

 _And if you ask me how I'm feeling_

 _Don't tell me you're too blind to see_

Ciel pulled the cord yet again not wanting to hear anymore. Sebastian stood there dumbfounded, as nothing like this has ever occurred before, "The three of them said the other phone did this two, it makes me wonder if there are more doing this."

"Coincidentally I have received a letter from the Queen." Sebastian said holding up a letter with ceiling wax in the middle.

Ciel ripped it open in a non-gentle like fashion and skimmed over it, "It appears that everyone who owns a telephone has been experiencing this, some have been even found dead. All the signs point to suicide."

"All this from a little song, doesn't that sound a bit extreme master?" Ciel couldn't answer as the phone mysteriously kept playing even though it wasn't plugged in.

 _Never gonna give you up_

 _Never gonna let you down_

 _Never gonna run around, and desert you_

 _Never gonna make you cry_

 _Never gonna say goodbye_

 _Never gonna tell a lie and hurt you_

"Sebastian destroy every telephone that you can find, that is an order!" Ciel covered his ears and ran out of his office.

"With pleasure my Lord." He said smashing the phone with his fists until the accursed song stopped playing.

* * *

 **You readers, along with poor Ciel, Sebastian, Finny, Mey-rin, and Bardroy have just been Rick-rolled.**

 **Have a nice day, and..**

 **Beware the frenzy!**


End file.
